


Grand Prix Finals with the Russian Skating Family

by JustBeHappy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Skating, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeHappy/pseuds/JustBeHappy
Summary: The new skating season begins, and Yuuri works hard to get his gold medal for the Grand Prix Finals with the Russian Skating Family.Yes. The Russian Skating Family.





	1. The Russian Skating Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction for Yuri!!! On Ice :PPP My knowledge of the figure skating world is limited to Yuri!!! On Ice, so if I do get anything wrong, please understand. 
> 
> This is basically a way for me to get over Season 1 ahaha so I need to write about the future.

 It all began when Yuuri arrived at St.Petersburg to train with Victor. 

 Pretty much everyone else (even Yurio, who was starting to grow on Yuuri) were bending over backwards to make sure Yuuri feels at home, since they knew how prone the Japanese skater was to anxiety attacks. And Victor would know how Yuuri felt, since he had the first-hand experience of moving to a completely foreign country. 

 They tried learning basic Japanese phrases on Duolingo (it was disastrous) and stuffed the break room of the rink with all kinds of Japanese snacks. 

  When Yuuri arrived for his first day of training at the new rink, they tripped over each other to welcome him. Their hospitality surprised Yuuri, and they were initially alarmed when he actually cried out of happiness, but proceeded to engulf him in a warm group hug.

 (Yakov yelled at them for slacking off.)

 They became inseparable afterwards. Mila dubbed themselves the Russian Skating Family and posted selfies of them on Instagram everyday.

  It took Victor a while to sort out Yuuri's training schedule. In the morning, he would train at the rink to further refine his skate programs until the end of the skate season and in the afternoon, he would have ballet lessons with Yurio at Madam Lilia's studio. The former prima ballerina had decided to take Yuuri under her wing as well after watching him skate, and was most pleasantly surprised that his teacher was Minako Okukawa. It turned out Minako-sensei had studied for several years under her before getting her Benois de la Danse prize. 

 The rest of the season went by. 

 Victor lived up to his reputation of the Living Legend, and somehow managed to cook up two temporary programs in just two weeks for the Russian Nationals. It definitely wasn't his best work, but he won gold, placing above Yurio by 10 points. 

 Yuuri managed to garner a gold medal for the Four Continents (Phichit had been bugging Victor endlessly on the matter of getting married after the gold medal via Instagram) and yet another silver for the World Championship.

 The skating season was officially over, and all of them were expected to come up with a new theme before choreographing their new programs.

 ***

 ' Right, in case you have all failed to notice,' Yakov snapped at them. ' You need to create a new theme for the new season.'

 The male skaters were summoned to a short but important meeting before training officially started to discuss their new themes with Yakov. Victor was supposed to do that with Yuuri since he was his official coach, but Yakov took it upon himself to be Yuuri's advisor. 

 ' I have one,' Georgi said passionately. ' Newfound love!' He finally got over Anya, and recently started dating an ice dancer called Anastasia in the Russian team.

 ' If you can find songs that fit this, it's fine. It's definitely better than heartbreak or revenge,' Yakov sighed. ' Show me the songs tomorrow.'

 ' YES!' Georgi pumped his fist in the air.

  Victor smiled, heart-shaped and all, ' Oooh I have one too! My theme shall be about my undying love for Yuuri!'

 ' Whaat?!' Yuuri spluttered, flushing. 

 Georgi teared up dramatically, ' Oh my!'

 ' GROSS!' Yurio screamed. ' Cut it out, Old Man! Continue to be like this, my theme this year shall be about murder!'

 ' Don't you dare, Yuri Plisetsky!' Yakov growled, ' And be serious, Vitya!'

 ' No! I am serious,' Victor insisted. ' My theme shall be Life and Love.'

 ' Fine!!!!' Yakov roared, looking as if he wanted to strangle someone to death. ' What about you, Japanese Yuuri? Your theme had better be good.'

 Yuuri nervously answered, ' Well... I don't exactly have the proper wording for my theme, but I want it to be... Like, striving for success.' He added quickly, ' I have found the song for my Short Program.'

 ' Good,' Yakov said, obviously relieved. ' Finally. Show me the song, later. You still need to find a song for your Free Skate. Are you planning to search it or commission an original piece?'

 ' I will talk to Victor later,' Yuuri said.

 ' What about you, Yuri?'

  Yurio snarled, ' I won't be using a theme! I didn't use a theme in the last season, so I won't be using a theme this year as well!'

  Yakov knew better than to start a yelling match with Yurio in the morning, so he just let it slide.

***

  Yuuri sat in the break room of the skating rink, anxiously waiting for the assignments of the newest Grand Prix Final.

 It was going to be an exciting year, as Minami too had qualified for the finals and Victor was coming back. This meant the competition was going to be extremely, extremely tough.

 Victor and the others had gone out for lunch, and he didn't go out with them because he was too anxious to eat. After much fussing from him and Mila, they relented and left him alone at the break room.

 ' Oi Katsudon, remember to check for our assignments as well while you are at it!' Yurio barked. 

 He nearly jumped when the page of the website was updated. The assignments were out.

 Finally. Let's get this done with so he could eat. And frankly, he was curious about the others' assignments as well, so he scrolled through the entire thing.

 Skate America. JJ, Yurio, Phichit, Chris and Leo.

Trophee de France. Ah. Victor was assigned to that, as well as Guang-hong, Georgi and Otabek, and Mila, for the female skating event. Maybe he could somehow bug Yakov into bending the 'avoid jet-lag' rule and let him tag along. He was sure Yurio would do the same, because... Otabek was in it. *wink*

 He was assigned to the NHK Trophy, along with Phichit, Emil, Minami, Michele and Seung-gil. He had a feeling the Russian skating family would flock to Japan just to support him.

 Skate Canada. Guang-hong, Leo, Seung-gil, Otabek, and Michele.

 Cup of China. Emil, Seung-gil, Georgi and Minami.

 Yuuri had the feeling that something was wrong by the time he finished reading the list of the competitors for the Cup of China.

 He scrolled down to the Rostelecom Cup, and his eyes widened to the size of saucers when he spotted the list.

 Victor, Yurio, JJ, Chris and him. Mila for the female skating event. The skating federation had somehow assigned most of the Russian Skating Family to the same event. Georgi will probably go, because his new girlfriend Anastasia was competing for the ice dance event in the same place as well.

 But he couldn't get over the fact that he had to skate against Victor before the actual Grand Prix Finals. It was not everyday you get to compete against your longtime idol, even if you were actually engaged to him.

 ' Yuuuuuriiiiiiiii! We even got you lunch!' He heard Victor's voice behind him, so he turned from his laptop to stare at him. Victor, Yurio, Georgi and Mila had returned from lunch, and Victor was even holding a small bag of takeaway, shaking it at Yuuri's face with a wide heart-shaped smile.

 ' Just in time,' Yuuri took the bag from Victor appreciatively, and turned the laptop screen towards them. ' Assignments are out. And look at the Rostelecom Cup.'

 ' Huh?' Yurio bent down to take a good look. ' Wait. What?!'

 Victor beamed, ' WE ARE ALL ASSIGNED TO THE ROSTELECOM CUP!!! THIS IS AMAZING! Well, except for Georgi.'

 The said skater huffed, ' This is unfair. But Anastasia is competing, so I will definitely be coming along to support her.'

 ' Yep, I guessed,' Yuuri smiled. Victor hugged him tightly, ' This is wonderful, Yuuri! That's it! We should all go to the NHK Trophy to support Yuuri!'

 ' Yeah yeah yeah,' Yurio muttered menacingly, glowering at the Skate America list. ' This time, I am going to beat JJ for the gold medal at Skate America.'

 At the same time, Yakov banged open the door, and roared at them, ' The assignments are out! All of you had better work hard, so we can medal in all of the events! I expect no less from you, Japanese Yuuri.'

 ' OH YEAH!' Victor shouted suddenly, ignoring Yakov. ' Are we going to continue our little tradition? Except we are changing the criteria to gold medals?'

 ' Oh man,' Yurio groaned. ' Not that again! It is stupid.'

 It was a tradition made up by Victor to motivate each other. Everyday at training, they would be betting against each other on a different criteria. For example on this day, whoever managed to do four consecutive Quad Salchows without flubbing could ask one of them to do whatever they wanted or basically do whatever they wanted.

 Yurio won the bet today, so he made Victor treat him to ice-cream earlier that day. 

 ' We shall!' Georgi said enthusiastically. 

 

 

 **v_nikiforov:** Assignments are out! We are all extremely excited! :DDDD @ **_katsukiyuuri** @ **yuri_plisetsky** @ **georgi_p**  @ **mila_b** #russianskatefamily #blessed 

  **21k likes**

  **View all 2k comments**

 **nikiforov_fan:** AHHHHHHH! THEY ARE ASSIGNED TO THE SAME EVENT! 

  **victuuriforeva:** This means Yuuri and Victor will be skating against each other! O.O 

  **Yuri_angels:** <33333333333

  


	2. We'll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... 
> 
> It occurred to me that at some point the other Russian skaters (not the Russian Skating Family) would be somewhat annoyed by Yuuri's presence, since, well, he literally 'stole' their best skater away. :( 
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure how it went lol. :P (Gonna have some protective Yurio / he is actually a big softie)

 Yuuri nearly screamed in happiness when Yakov approved his Short Program piece. It was an uplifting piano piece 'Divenire' by Ludovico Einaudi, which complemented his theme well, according to Yakov himself. 

 As for his Free Skate piece, he would be asking Ketty for help again. She had graduated from music college with top honours and scores, got extremely famous after people realised that Yuri On Ice was composed by her and was currently working for a prestigious music company in USA. She would be collaborating with a singer and producers in her company to create a piece, just for Yuuri.

 ' We already have the melody down!' She promised cheerfully over Skype. ' It will be finished in no time!'

 Victor would be skating to yet another romantic Italian aria and a classical piece, and announced to them all that he would have the choreographic sequences ready in no time.

  Yakov vetoed half of the songs from Yurio's list, which mostly consisted of heavy metal and electronic music ( ' NO YURI PLISETSKY, FOR THE SIXTIETH TIME, NO YOU CAN'T SKATE TO THESE!!! '). In the end, Yurio begrudgingly accepted the two pieces Lilia had picked from the old ballet recitals she had participated in when she was still in the Bolshoi ballet. 

 Mila had long decided that she would dedicate her newest season to the 'Russian Skating Family'. She was ahead of them, so she was already planning her jumps and choreographic sequences on the rink. 

 After much screaming and roaring from Yakov, Victor decided it was time for a break. 

  Yuuri sat in the break room alone, while the others went out to buy some sport drinks (they were running low), scrolling through his Instagram feed. A particular photo of a crying emoji caught his attention.

 

 **phichit+chu:** That feeling when your coach tells you your skating theme cannot be 'Victuuri' D: #Iamheartbroken #victuuri #ciaociaoyoudidthis @ **ciaociao_celestino**

  **10k likes**

**View all 657 comments**

**_heart.victuuri:** Awwww don't feel bad! 

  **skatingfangirl:** :((((((((( 

  **ciaociao_celestino:** Seriosuly Phichit?! 

 

 He added a comment: 

  **_katsukiyuuri:** Really, Phichit?! :/// 

 

 Two new comments appeared seconds later:

  **phichit+chu:** COMFORT ME, YUURI! I AM HEARTBROKEN.

  **v_nikiforov:** Awwwww! :((((((((((( @ **ciaociao_celestino** I am so disappointed in you. 

 

 Yuuri snorted. Shouldn't Victor be buying sport drinks? Maybe he could start early, and secretly try out the Quad Flip again. Victor wouldn't let him practice his Quad Flip ( ' Yuuri, you should think about your choreographic sequences before practicing the jumps! And you will injure yourself if you do jumps all day long.' ), but he was desperate to prove to the world that his Quad Flip at the GPF wasn't a fluke. 

 He picked up his bottle of water and got up from the table to renter the rink. He was walking past the locker room, when he heard hushed whispers from there. 

 It wasn't right to eavesdrop, but he caught his name twice from the conversation, in Russian. He understood some phrases, thanks to the Russian lessons online and phrases he picked up from Yurio (most of them were swears). 

 And the voices belonged to two of the other skaters that trained in the National Team rink, not under Yakov, of course.

 '  _Seriously though. He's just a stupid Japanese skater that stole our National hero away from the team. Like, what does Victor see in him_ _anyway? He's not even that good. Victor deserves better.'_

_' I know right! And ugh, they allow him to train in the Russian rink? This is crazy. Now Victor has to compete AND train him.'_

Yuuri slipped away. 

 He knew the others disliked him. 

 Even if the Russian Skating Family tried hard to prove that they welcomed him, that didn't mean the other skaters in the national team felt the same. After all, he did steal their national hero. 

 At water breaks when the Skating Family wasn't around, he would always hear the others murmuring and gaping at him with thinly disguised hostility. The other coaches always looked at him with such loathing, whenever he walked around in his Japanese team jacket. And this was the first time he had walked into the others openly discussing about him. And it hurt. 

 He never bothered to tell Victor because he didn't want to make him worry about him.

 However, now that he heard about their words... He wondered... Was he a burden to Victor?

 Sure, Victor would jokingly claim that he was the King of multi-tasking, but everyone knew there were limits to multi-tasking. 

 If Victor lost the Russian Nationals or any of his future competitions because of him, Yuuri wasn't so sure whether he would be able to take it, when guilt was already clawing at him everyday. 

 Maybe he really didn't belong here...

 He soundlessly packed up his skate bag. 

***

 ' Ugh, you old man!' Yurio complained. ' We went out to buy SPORTS DRINKS, not an entire bag of ICE-CREAM! Continue eating like this, you won't be able to skate!!!'

 Victor jovially waved the bag of chocolate ice-cream at Yurio's face, ' Hey. We're running low on ice-cream anyway.'

 ' I was thinking of buying some too,' Georgi said thoughtfully.

 ' Yeah, me too,' Mila said.

 Yurio groaned, ' GREAT! I am stuck with two crazy old men, a witch and a katsudon!'

 ' Three, if you count Yakov,' Victor provided helpfully.

 ' Oh wow, Yakov's going to have your head when he hears that,' Georgi said. ' And... Actually, next time, we should take Yuuri out too. We shouldn't just leave him behind.'

 ' Fine fine,' Yurio muttered, opening the door to the skating rink. ' Now let's get these off and starting practicing. I gotta land that Quad Loop if I want to win against JJ.'

 ' Oh yeah, you always lost to JJ except for the GPF, but well, he was having a nervous breakdown at that time,' Victor reminded him.

 ' SHUT UP, OLD MAN!' Yurio glowered at him murderously. ' THIS IS EMBARRASSING ENOUGH SO DON'T YOU DARE REMIND ME OF THIS DISGRACE!!! I SHALL NOT REST UNTIL I BEAT HIM!'

 ' Fine...'

 They walked into Yuuri on the corridors. 

  ' Yuuuuuuuuri!' Victor broke into a heart-shaped smile. ' We're back! Now let's get to the rink and work on your-'

 ' I'm not feeling well,' Yuuri stated tonelessly. ' Tell Madam Lilia that I won't be attending ballet lesson today.'

 ' Yuuuuuuri, wait what?' 

  The door closed behind them.

 ' What the hell was THAT?' Yurio demanded, rounding on Victor. ' Why is Katsudon unwell all of a sudden?!'

 ' I don't know,' Victor seemed baffled. ' He was fine this morning! He landed two Quad Salchows cleanly.'

 Mila frowned, ' Maybe he's just tired. He'll be fine, Victor.'

 ' I hope so,' Victor murmured. ' Well, let's get back into the rink before Yakov yells at us.'

 Oh, they were very wrong indeed.

***

  Yuuri did show up the next morning for practice, but he definitely wasn't okay. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all, and when he started flubbing simple jumps like the Double Toe Loop and tripping in the middle of his step sequence, they decided enough was enough. 

 Mila, Georgi and Yurio yanked Victor out to the locker room.

 ' WHAT THE HELL?! KATSUDON DEFINITELY IS NOT OKAY!!! HE WAS FLUBBING HIS JUMPS THIS ENTIRE MORNING AND HIS STEP SEQUENCE WAS COMPLETELY OFF!!!'  Yurio screamed at the top of his lungs.

 ' I was meaning to say this!' Victor shouted back, looking troubled. ' I know something is wrong with Yuuri, but I don't know.'

 ' WHAT?!' Yurio spat. ' You are his fiancé!!! You don't know what is going on with your fiancé? What is wrong with you?'

 Victor grew angry, ' I AM WORRIED! I was worried sick! And I tried, Yurio! When I went back to our apartment yesterday, he literally shut himself in the guest room!'

 ' What else?'

 ' He didn't play with Makkachin as usual, he didn't speak to me at dinner and he slept in the guest room!' Victor said despairingly. ' I don't know anymore...'

  Yurio stared at him with disbelief, ' Seriously?! You are just going to let things slide? You aren't going to try and find out what is wrong with him?'

 ' What?'

 ' Oh lord!!!' Yurio was nearly exploding. ' I can't believe this! Our Five-time World Champion is actually an idiot! He's depressed, OF COURSE! And something has happened to him, I can feel it.'

 ' So,' Mila said. ' Spill.'

 ' Pardon?' Victor gaped at them. 

 ' There's no use hiding, you must have done something to tick Yuuri off,' Georgi said. ' So did you forget to do your laundry again?'

 ' No!' Victor answered. ' I have been doing my laundry since that time, thank you very much!' They all remembered the time when Yuuri (especially when he was having the Four Continents nerves) got extremely angry at Victor for leaving the laundry lying around in the bathroom. 

 ' Or did he find out your natural hair colour is not grey?' Mila suggested.

 ' That was a terrible accusation!' Victor placed a hand over his heart. ' It's my natural hair colour, and no, it is not grey! It's platinum!'

 ' Well then... Did you cheat on him?!' Tears welled up in Georgi's eyes. ' Victor, you may be my friend, but you and everyone else know how much I detest cheaters and heartbreakers. Especially when Anya cheated on me with-'

 ' NO!' 

 ' You dimwits!' Yurio, who had been staying quiet for a while, growled. ' Obviously those aren't the reasons! I don't think it's related to Victor though.'

 ' What do you suggest, Yurio?'

 ' We observe of course- AND FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME MY NAME IS YURI NOT YURIO YOU GEEZER!'

 ***

  They were having lunch at the break room around two hours later, and Yuuri was nowhere to be seen.

 ' What do we even have to look for though?' Mila asked worriedly. ' No clues and stuff.'

 ' My guess is something must have happened to him while we were away yesterday,' Yurio said. ' Last I checked, when we left the rink, he was still acting normal. But when we return, boom! He started to act depressed. You know what, I have a plan, for now. We need to ask someone... Someone... Who knows Yuuri well. Not you, old man! Someone else.' 

 He grabbed his phone from his skate bag and sent a message to a certain skater.

  **yuri_plisetsky:** Oi Chulanot you there?

  **phichit+chu:** Er, yes? I'm almost afraid to ask, but why on earth is The Yuri Plisetsky texting me all of a sudden? Have we become friends?

  **yuri_plisetsky:** NO WE ARE NOT. I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS.

  **phichit+chu:** Oh. Wow. Otabek is going to be so heartbroken.

  **yuri_plisetsky:** LEAVE OTABEK OUT OF THIS CHULANOT!

  **yuri_plisetsky:** Ugh. It's about Yuuri.

  **phichit+chu:** What? What has happened to Yuuri?

  **phichit+chu:** OH LORD IS HE IN TROUBLE?

  **phichit+chu:** IS HE DEPRESSED?!!!

  **phichit+chu:** IS HE BULLIED?! ANSWER ME NOW, PLISETSKY OR I WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL!

  **yuri_plisetsky:** CALM THE HECK DOWN! 

  **yuri_plistetsky:** But you are half correct. Katsudon IS depressed.

  **phichit+chu:** AND VICTOR IS DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT?!

  **yuri_plisetsky:** We DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING TO KATSUDON OKAY? THIS IS WHY I AM ASKING YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND AND KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOTU HIM RIGHT?

  **phichit+chu:** Well. Yes. So, spill. How's he?

  **yuri_plisetsky:** He flubs all of his jumps, his step sequences have become crap, he isn't eating and has become horrendously antisocial. 

  **phichit+chu:** Ah.

  **yuri_plisetsky:** Ah?!!!!

  **phichit+chu:** He's depressed, alright. 

  **yuri_plisetsky:** Yep, that was what I thought.

  **phichit+chu:** And he's anxious too. So Yuri, has someone been bad-mouthing Yuuri?

  **yuri_plisetsky:** Bad-mouthing Katsudon? I don't think so, why?

  **phichit+chu:** Yuuri has always been bullied when he is at school because he does ballet and skates. He has been through a lot of anxiety attacks in university, even. I recognise the symptoms all too well because I was the one who stuck with him throughout. He had to undergo therapy for quite a while.

  **yuri_plisetsky:** Really?! 

  **phichit+chu:** Dunno. Have you guys ever left Yuuri on his own before?

  **yuri_plisetsky:**... Just yesterday.

  **phichit+chu:** Yep. I am 99.9% sure something or someone said something about Yuuri while you are out. Are there any other skaters in that rink of yours?

   **yuri_plisetsky:** Yes. We have ice dancers and other skaters under a different coach.

  **phichit+chu:** I guessed so. Watch out for those people. Who knows what happened to him while you people are away. After all, Yuuri came from Japan, and they won't be that fond of him.  Besides, Victor is coaching him, so they won't be 'okay' about it. Text me if something happens.

  **yuri_plisetsky:** Cool. Thanks.

 

 ' So,' Yurio put down his phone. ' We have a lead.'

***

 It was ridiculous. They were hiding around the locker room, while the other skaters were preparing their skates.

 ' Why are we even hiding?' Georgi whispered. ' What if Anastasia catches me here?'

 ' Who even cares about your Anastasia?!' Yurio hissed. ' Be quiet or else I will punch you in the face.'

 Mila hushed them, ' Quiet! They're speaking.'

  A young male skater zipped up his skate bag, ' Have you seen that Japanese loser skate this morning? He totally messed up that Quad Flip! HA!'

 ' I told you that Quad Flip he did at the GPF was a fluke,' An ice dancer laughed. ' No way he is that good.'

 ' YOU-' Victor was ready to spring up, but Mila and Georgi slapped a hand onto his mouth. 

 ' _Be quiet_!' Mila hissed again.

   Another skater joined in, ' He's such a loser. He doesn't even belong here anyway. Victor should just dump him.'

 That was the last straw. Not even the iron grip around him could hold him still, because Victor was literally fuming. He was mad- no he wasn't mad, he was furious.

 He sprang up from their hiding place, and yelled, ' WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK CRAP ABOUT MY YUURI?!' 

 ' Oh boy,' Georgi said, shaking his head. ' Here we go.'

 The skaters jumped back in shock. They definitely weren't expecting Victor Nikiforov of all people to show up behind the lockers. 

 ' V-v-v-victor! We weren't-'

 Victor was having none of that. He screamed, ' IT WAS MY CHOICE TO GO AND COACH YUURI, SO LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!'

 As if to make things more complicated, Yurio jumped up as well, ' YEAH! And screw you! He is not a loser, OKAY!!! He got into the Grand Prix Finals, not you. And he is fifty times the skater you all will ever be.'

 Great. Skating Legend Victor Nikiforov and the Russian Punk Yuri Plisetsky caught them. Applause, applause.

 Victor wasn't done yet, for he continued, ' CONTINUE TO TALK ABOUT YUURI LIKE THIS, I'LL REPORT YOU TO THE HEAD OF THE RINK AND SHOUT AT YOU IN INSTAGRAM SO THE VICTUURI SHIPPERS CAN SHOUT WITH ME!'

 They continued shouting at the shell-shocked skaters, while Mila and Georgi (' Ah, this is true love!' Georgi cried again) sat uncomfortably behind the lockers. They were sure that everyone at the rink (including Yakov) could hear the brawl, but they were too terrified to put a stop to this. Most people feared Yurio when he was angry, but an angry Victor was the most fearsome and intimidating yet. 

 ' WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE- WHAT THE!' Yakov bursted into the room, having heard the noise from miles away. Behind him and peering over his shoulder in surprise, was no other than Yuuri Katsuki.

 ' Mila, Georgi, what's going on?' He noticed the two behind the lockers and gestured jerkily to the shouting Russian skaters. ' Why...' 

 ' Awkward,' Georgi said. 

 Yuuri placed a hand over his mouth in realisation, ' Are they shouting because... Oh, no. Stop!'

 ' NOW WAIT TILL- Yuuri!' Victor spotted Yuuri at the doorway, and his shout dropped to a mutter, ' Er.'

 The poor skaters took this as a perfect opportunity to flee, and they literally ran out of the room, nearly knocking Yakov over.

 ' Run all you want, losers!' Yurio shouted after them.

 Yuuri frowned at them, ' So. Uh. I almost am afraid to ask, but what was that?'

 ' We are defending your honour, Yuuri!' Victor slipped to the side of the Japanese skater. ' We guessed why you were so depressed these days. Oh, Yuuri, you don't need to listen to them! You are extremely talented at skating.'

 ' Yeah,' Yurio said softly, which was a first. ' Don't listen to what they say. We are the Russian Skate Family, right? We help each other. If you feel anxious or anything, you should talk to us and not hide from us!'

 That was when Yuuri started to break down in front of them, ' I... I was always scared and insecure that I wouldn't be accepted by others. And... Victor, I don't want to become your burden. If you lose, I...'

 ' Oh boy,' Victor hugged Yuuri close. ' You are not becoming my burden! I coach you because I love you, okay? And I am fine, trust me. I talked with Yakov about it. I'll be choreographing your sequences and Yakov will be looking after your jumps while I practice. And we'll always be there for you, right?'

 ' Yep!' Mila promised.

 ' Oh,' Georgi teared up again. ' Of course.'

 ' GROUP HUG!' Mila yelled. ' Yakov, you too!'

 Yakov, who was watching the scene in front of him with much trepidation, spluttered, ' What? I-'

 He was yanked into the hug as well. 

 Half an hour later, a selfie of the Russian Skate Family, with all of them hugging Yuuri in the centre was uploaded onto Instagram.

 

   **v_nikiforov:** We will always be there for you! #russianskatefamily And not sorry, Yakov. 

**25k likes**

**View all 4k comments**

**phichit+chu:** I'm glad everything is okay!!! Gambade, Yuuri!

 _ **yuurikatsuki_fan:** Oh no! Has something happened to Yuuri? 

  **IheartVictuuri:** @ **_yuurikatsuki_fan** We think so, but from the looks of it, everything is alright now. :D 

***

 Everything was back to normal, and Yuuri was smiling again. The other Russian skaters mostly avoided the Russian Skate Family, because Victor was always shooting angry glances at them. 

 At the break room, Yurio was refilling his water bottle when Victor walked in, ' Yuuri is fine now, thanks to you.'

 Yurio ignored him.

 ' Wow,' Victor smirked at him. ' I didn't know you care so much about Yuuri! Oh I know! You are starting to warm up to us! Great, my son!'

 Yurio glowered at him, his face turning a violent shade of purple, ' HELL NO! I HATE YOU AND YOUR FIANCE! I WAS JUST... JUST... HELPING HIM GET BACK TO HIS NORMAL CONDITION! THE KATSUDON HAS TO SKATE IN HIS BEST CONDITION! I WANT TO WIN AGAINST BOTH OF YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!'  

 Victor smiled broadly, ' Whatever you say, Yuratchka.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha... Thanks... :PPP


	3. Victor skates again?

 The few months of practice time went past too quickly. They got a lot of things done, such as getting their commissioned songs, skate costumes and hairstyles done.

 Yakov was nearly exploding in anger when Victor decided to make Yuuri and him wear matching costumes for their Free Skate. In the end after many scrapped design sketches and a flying skate (don't even ask how), Yakov relented and let them wear their exhibition pair-skate costumes. 

 ' What the hell,' Yurio said in disbelief. ' You are re-wearing your old Free Skate costume? Is that even allowed?'

 ' I don't recall any restrictions in re-wearing old costumes,' Victor said, waving his phone. ' It matches my phone case... And Yuuri and I have to match! Besides, the Victuuri fans are going to love this. We look princely in it.'

 Yurio groaned, ' Yuck. And Katsudon agreed to this? The skating federation is going to hate you so much after this.'

 Yuuri defended himself, ' Hey! I had no saying to this!'

 ' You lost a bet, my dear,' Victor grinned. ' So now we are going to have matching phone cases!' He held up Yuuri's phone, which now sported a new phone case that was like Victor's Free Skate costume, except it was blue, to match Yuuri's own version in the exhibition skate. ' Now, don't go and blabber it out! It's supposed to be a surprise. So, are you and Otabek wearing matching costumes as well?'

 ' HELL NO!' Yurio shrieked, and marched out of the room, with a stream of Russian curses coming out of his mouth.

 ' He has been more on edge lately,' Mila commented. 

 ' Of course, Skate America is coming soon,' Victor took a swig from his water bottle. ' And he wants to win against JJ.'

 Yurio could be seen constantly skating around the rink, furiously skating his routines over and over again. Yakov had to personally drag him away from the rink to stop him from doing Quad Salchows, in case he wore himself out before the actual competition.

 Soon, Yakov and Lilia had to fly over to America with Yurio. The others wanted to go with them, but Yakov made them stay.

 ' YOU ALL NEED TO PRACTICE! VITYA, THAT MEANS YOU TOO! SO QUIT FLIRTING WITH JAPANESE YUURI AND START PRACTICING! WE WOULD LIKE ALL OF YOU TO MEDAL IN AT LEAST ONE OF THE EVENTS!' He had roared at them through the telephone, so they resorted to watching the live video footage of the events in the break room. Of course they hoped they could have supported Yurio in real life, but well, at least they got to watch him skate.

 The Short Program began.

 Mila, Georgi, Victor and Yuuri huddled together around Victor's laptop, munching on chips and sweets, and cheered. In case Yuuri didn't understand Russian, Victor decided to use the Japanese lifestream, and turned on the English subtitles for the others. 

 Reporter Morooka was enthusiastically interviewing the skaters before the actual competition. He started with Yurio, with his headphones around his neck and looking murderous. 

 ' So, we have Yuri Plisetsky, the champion of last year's Grand Prix,' Morooka shoved a microphone under Yurio's chin. ' How do you feel now?'

 ' I'm pretty confident,' Yurio said, shooting a glance at the direction of the changing room. ' And I defeat JJ this time.' 

  ' Oh!' Morooka jumped on to this. ' Yuri Plisetsky has issued a challenge on Jean-Jacques Leroy! And what do you want to say to your fans or supporters?'

 ' Um, thanks for the support,' Yurio made an effort to sound nice, and he scowled at the camera, ' AND VICTOR AND KATSUDON! YOU HAD BETTER BE WATCHING AND STOP BEING DISGUSTING. Thank you. I need to find my coach.'

 Victor and Yuuri bursted out laughing at the mention of their names. 

 Morooka seemed shocked, but he recomposed himself immediately, and went on to interview Phichit.

 Yurio was the first to skate. His choreographic sequences truly were difficult, and it was a wonder how he managed to nail all his jumps while keeping up with the movements. He ended his nastily exhausting program with a Triple Salchow, and he would upgrade that to a Quad in the future competitions. He managed get 101.4 for his Short Program, and was just around 3 points behind King JJ, much to his strong displeasure.

 He Skyped Victor and Yuuri at night (it was already morning in St. Petersburg), yelling about how much he hated JJ. 

 ' HE KEPT SCREAMING IT'S JJ STYLE AT ME!' He complained. ' AND THAT "THEME OF KING JJ THE SECOND" INFURIATES ME!' 

 ' I'm sure you can beat him with your Free Skate tomorrow,' Yuuri said earnestly. 

 True to his word, Yurio beat JJ at the Free Skate by 10 whole points, and got the gold medal. He stood smugly at the centre, with JJ and Chris on his side. When the Russian Skate Family got wind of his victory through the live stream, they immediately Skyped him on his phone, but Yurio was having an interview with Morooka at the same time.

 ' Oh hang on a sec,' Yurio answered their call and shouted at them triumphantly. ' Hey, people! I won against JJ, ha!'

 ' OH!' Morooka said excitedly to the camera. ' Skater Plisetsky is currently having a video call with Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich from St.Petersburg!'

 ' That's bit of a mouthful,' Victor said. ' Call us the Russian Skating Family, Mr. Morooka.' 

 It was kind of weird to see themselves through the laptop screen (Yurio, who was in a really good mood after getting his gold medal, was currently holding his phone towards the camera so everyone could see). 

 ' Congratulations, Yurio! We knew you can do it!' Mila beamed. ' Your grandfather called just now, and he wants to tell you he's proud of you. Aaaaaanndddd we can have katsudon piroshki when you get back!'

 ' Gee, thanks. Oh right, I won gold,' Yurio reminded them. ' So according to our little tradition, I get to do whatever I want, right?'

 ' Yes?' Victor answered. 

 Morooka stood there, confused.

 ' Yep, I will use this wonderful opportunity to post the embarrassing picture of the time when I caught Georgi wearing eyeshadow on Instagram,' Yurio cackled. 

 ' NOOO!' Georgi wailed. ' Anastasia will be horrified, no-'

 ' There's no use wailing, Georgi,' Mila said. ' Yurio got the gold, so he does whatever he wants.'

 

  **yuri_plisetsky:** That's a lot of eye shadow, bro. @ **georgi_p** #russianskatingfamilytradition

**13k likes**

**View all 412 comments**

**phichit+chu:** Woah. I am speechless.

 **v_nikiforov:**  BWAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHA!

 **georgi_p:** You are just jealous @ **v_nikiforov**

 

 How the photo managed to get so many likes was purely anyone's guess. And the hashtag #russianskatingfamilytradition was starting to take over Instagram and tumblr, with most of the skating fans squealing over how cute this was.

 ***

  Yuuri was safe to say that Trophee de France was one of the most anticipated events in the entire season. Of course, the Russian Skating Legend Victor Nikiforov would be returning to the ice after his one year hiatus. 

 Two weeks before the actual competition, his Tumblr and Instagram accounts almost crashed by the sheer amount of notifications he was receiving. He was tagged in millions of #victuuri posts from the ' Victuuri fan club ' (he was seriously suspecting that Victor had something to do with this these days), half of them asking whether he would going along to the event as well.

 He was about to ask Yakov, when the grumpy coach informed them they would be allowed to tag along, since most of his skaters would be gone anyways. When he was expecting his notification storm was going to go down by lunch, no!!! He was still receiving notifications at an alarming rate. He frantically opened the Instagram app to realise he was tagged in thousands and thousands of photos. After begging Phichit for help, he traced his notification problem to the source.

  **v_nikiforov:** YAKOV SAID THE ENTIRE RUSSIAN SKATE FAMILY CAN GO TO FRANCE! YIPPEEE! THANKS YAKOV! <3 #Russianskatefamily #victuuri #gpf 

  **34k likes**

**View all 7k comments**

**yuri_plisetsky:** Ew, who will even hashtag their own ship? 

  **victuuuu-uuri:** MY LIFE IS COMPLETE. 

  **_Nikitsuki:** YUURI CAN CHEER FOR VICTOR!!!!!!! #victuuri

 

 ' Oh, save me,' Yuuri banged his head on the table, his phone screen blinking from the onslaught of notifications.

 (He resorted to switching off his phone because the blinking and popping up of notifications were too distracting.)

 ***

  France was amazing. 

 Yuuri liked the place immediately after he got off the plane, but the peace and tranquility of the airport was quickly disrupted when they bumped into an entire mob of Victor Nikiforov/ Victuuri fans/ Yuri's Angels (seriously?! They followed him all the way to France when he isn't even skating?!) at the exit. After half an hour of signing and taking photos, they were ready to get out of the place.

 Unfortunately, local ice skating fans already got wind of where they would be staying, and literally ambushed them at the entrance of the hotel. Yurio sneaked away hurriedly, leaving the others completely surrounded by screaming fans. Victor, being the charming one, conversed casually with the fans in fluent French, and gave away more autographs, until Yakov decided it was enough and ushered them in.

 In case the situation got too chaotic, Yakov distributed sunglasses to the skaters, and Yuuri took one gratefully. They managed to find a cafe and sit down without getting squashed by skating fans. 

 ' I thought there are only Victor fans in France,' Yuuri said. He was surprised there was a number of his own fans as well in France.

 ' Nope,' Victor grinned. ' There are quite a lot of French members in the Victuuri fan club.'

 ' That was what I have been meaning to ask,' Yuuri frowned. ' Are you involved in this Victuuri fan club thing?'

 ' Why yes of course!' Victor added large amounts of sugar into his tea. ' I am the President of the fan club!'

 ' WHAT?!' Yuuri spluttered, nearly upsetting his own cup of tea. 

 ' Phichit is the vice-president,' Victor continued. ' I thought you knew.'

 Yurio gagged, ' Eurgh! Who even becomes the president of their own fan club?'

 ' You could become the president of the Otabek x Yurio fan club,' Victor offered. ' I can help you kickstart it if you want.'

 ' H-HELL NO!' Yurio screeched and shouted some unflattering Russian curses at Victor, catching the attention of many scandalised pedestrians and other customers of the cafe. 

 Yuuri sighed, thinking that if Lilia had been here to see this, she would have lectured him on the use of language in the public like she did for so many times. But Victor was seemingly unfazed by the overwhelming amount of curses thrown at his face. 

 ***

  Honestly, if Yuuri were Victor, he would be horrendously pressured and stressed out by the sheer amount of attention he was getting. Reporters from all over the world flocked over to interview him, and the other skaters were slightly miffed when the reporters completely ignored them. 

 ' HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT COMING BACK A YEAR LATER?'

 ' WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR FELLOW COMPETITORS?' 

 ' ARE YOU GOING TO RECLAIM YOUR FREE SKATE RECORD?'

 So on. Victor skilfully catered to the reporters, throwing winks occasionally. At least three of the reporters fainted and swooned. 

 ' Eep, he's still the hottie,' Mila giggled. ' Hasn't changed a bit, has he?'

 Reporter Morooka was here again, completely squashed by the reporters and cameramen around him, but he beamed when he saw Yuuri, apprehensively standing away from the mob of enthusiastic reporters. He immediately prepped his cameraman and microphone, and said excitedly, ' We have here Japanese's ace, Yuuri Katsuki, cheering his coach and fellow competitor! Katsuki-kun, is there anything you would like to say?'

 ' Er, please support Victor,' Yuuri said, taken back by the microphone shoved at his face.

 ' Since Nikiforov is both coaching you and competing, are there any hard feelings between two of you?' Morooka asked expectantly.

 ' No,' Yuuri smiled. ' We might be competing against each other, but that doesn't mean we can't support each other.'

 ' Right, thank you, Katsuki-kun,' Morooka said. ' Well, Japanese viewers, we will be moving on to interview Skater Guang-hong Ji of China.' 

  Yuuri read the roster, and Victor was the second to skate, right after Guang-hong.

  They had several minutes of warm-up time, and Victor skated around, occasionally doing simple jumps, and people would gasp whenever he did so.

 ' Why the heck are people cheering over a Double Toe Loop?' Yurio said grumpily, leaning against the railings of the spectator's stand. The skaters were allowed a special area beside the rink. 

 ' Because it's Victor Nikiforov,' Mila said. ' Everything he does is supposed to be great.'

 Warm-up time was over, and it was time for Guang-hong to skate. 

  He skated to a soundtrack from a famous Chinese kung-fu movie. The tune was rather catchy, and Yuuri hummed the tune under his breath while Guang-hong skated along to it. It was obvious that the young Chinese skater had put a lot of effort into this program, and had improved since the Cup of China. He popped a Triple Axel and a Quad, but managed to get a 97.23. 

 Yuuri and Yurio exited the special area to meet up with Victor, who was just removing his blade guards. He handed Yuuri his Russian Team jacket to reveal his royal blue skate costume that matched his eyes. 

 ' Well, good luck,' Yurio muttered. 

 Victor hugged Yuuri tightly, and whispered in his ear, ' Keep your eyes on me.'

 ' I will,' Yuuri smiled, kissing Victor's golden ring. He was vaguely aware that the reporters were gleefully training their cameras on them, but he didn't care.

 ' EWWW! Can't you stop being disgusting for just a second?!' Yurio bellowed. ' Now get out and skate, Old Man! You are running out of time!'

 Victor skate out to the centre of the rink, waving to his supporters. 

 By their side, Yakov seemed extremely tense, he was gripping the rails tightly. Yuuri noted that the Russian coach was rarely nervous Of course Yakov would be worried that Victor would not be as good as he used to be, since he did take a break from competitive skating for one whole season. 

 However, their worries were cleared away once strains of classical music filled the rink. All of his jumps were clean and the choreographic sequences were simply faultless. Yuuri had long noticed that Victor used a bit of Yuuri's old Free Skate sequence towards the end, as a nod to his growth and their relationship. 

 The music died away, and Victor skated back to the centre to assume his final pose. 

 At first, there was silence. 

 Then, deafening screams and cheers rang around the rink, bouquets of roses and plushy poodles were tossed down at him.

  ' Man, he's still really good,' Mila clapped.

  Yuuri ran over to join Victor at the Kiss and Cry. He scored a solid 110.7 without having to use his signature Quad Flip. Yuuri squealed in delight and kissed Victor right in front of the cameras. He could almost envision the Victuuri fan club having a field day at this.

 Sure enough, when Yuuri returned to the spectator's stand with Victor this time, his phone was already exploding with notifications. Most of that came from Phichit's new photo.

  **phichit+chu:** That feeling when your OTP kisses on TV again. MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! @ **victuuri_fanclub** #victuuri #yuurikatsuki #victornikiforov #otp 

**21k likes**

**View all 5k comments**

_ **yuurikatsuki:** PHICHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  **victuuri_fanclub:** ASDFGHJKL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @ **v_nikiforov**

  **amy_theskater:** Victor's performance was absolutely amazing!!! Congratulations! XD @ **v_nikiforov**

 

At the end of the first day's events, Victor ranked first, with Georgi and Otabek behind him. 

 Yuuri waited for him, right outside the locker room. Victor was probably being interviewed by reporters again-

 ' Hey, Yuuri, let's go,' Victor showed up beside him, jacket zipped up and holding his skate bag.

 Yuuri jumped, removing his earphones, ' Woah! I thought you are having an interview!'

 ' Naw, I escaped,' Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri by the waist, and Yuuri blushed. ' I want to spend more time with my adorable fiancé! We can grab dinner and stuff before coming back for the Lady's Singles Short Program.'

 ' Good idea,' Yuuri said, burying his face in Victor's shoulder. ' I spotted this really nice restaurant just around the rink.'

 *snap*

 They jumped apart to find Mila giggling. She had taken a photo of them. 

 ' Mila!!!' Yuuri whined.

 Victor quickly hurried to Mila's side, brandishing his phone, ' Ooh ooh ooh! Send me the photos!'

 ' Oh goodness,' Yuuri groaned, rubbing his temples.

 

  **mila_b:** Awww, look who's hugging? :333 #victuuri

  **19k likes**

**View all 4k comments**

**yuri_plisetsky:** I WAS JUST GONE FOR A MINUTE! AND WHYYYYYYYYY?!!!!!!!!

  **phichit+chu:** <33333 Cute!

  **victuuriislifegoal:** This so cute I can't 

 

 ***

  Yuuri could almost imagine his poor phone breaking down at the end of the Free Skate. Almost. 

 Victor, being the sappy Drama Queen he was, had wanted to keep his Free Skate costume a secret till the end. He went to the official warm-up in his red and white tracksuit, mystifying the audiences plus judges endlessly, because skaters rarely showed up at warm-ups in full tracksuit instead of their costumes. 

 Reporters were desperate enough to bug Yakov about Victor's mysterious Free Skate costume, and the Russian coach looked like he was going to have an aneurism on the spot. 

 Victor ranked the first, so naturally he would skate last. He chose not to watch the live footage of the skating events outside, and Yuuri just stayed with him in the locker room, where he did his warm-ups and whatnot. When Georgi was almost done with his romantic program (judging from the extremely passionate lyrics about a man declaring his undying love streaming into the room), Yakov ordered Victor to do away with his mysterious antics, and put on his costume.

 He exited the locker room with Yuuri, in all his glimmering magenta and gold glory. That earned him weird looks from passing-by ISF officials and reporters alike. 

 ' Why on earth is Victor Nikiforov wearing his old Free Skate outfit again...?'

 ' Is that even allowed?'

 Hushed whispers followed them everywhere, and when they made it to the rink, the audiences started murmuring in confusion, but Victor didn't care. 

 Once Georgi exited the rink in his costume that suspiciously resembled Queen Elsa's dress from Frozen and clipped on his skate guards, Victor skated out onto the rink for his Free Skate program. 

 Yuuri never understood Victor's obsession with Italian arias (he had to ask Sala or Mickey to translate the lyrics for him later), but well, his performance was elegant. He landed his signature Quad Flip beautifully at the beginning and all of the later jumps were simply perfect. At the end, he surprised them all by switching his Quad Toe Loop into a Quad Loop. 

 Yuuri never recalled him practicing the Quad Loop jump, but well, Victor had to live up to his reputation of surprising people on the ice. 

 The program ended with Victor doing a pose that was similar to Yuuri's end pose for Yuri On Ice, with him reaching in the direction of Yuuri. 

 Fans screamed as Yuuri rejoined with Victor at the Kiss and Cry, receiving an extraordinarily high score and thus securing his win. 

 After the medal ceremony, Yuuri threw his arms around Victor and mumbled, ' You're as good as ever, Vitya. Now I have to work hard to win against you.'

 Yurio pulled them apart, ' Quit it, both of you! I will get the gold. And... Stop being lovey-dovey! We need to watch the witch's Free Skate!'

 ***

 Mila got gold as well.

 Once she stepped off the podium with her glittering golden medal, she smiled knowingly at Victor and announced to the Russian Skate Family, ' Victor and I are going to share our golden medal opportunity. We have decided to do a pair lift on Yurio!!!'

 Yurio, who was contentedly chatting to Otabek, shrieked, ' H-HELL NO!' But it was too late. He was hoisted effortlessly above Victor and Mila's heads.

 

  **v_nikiforov:** @ **yuri_plisetsky** Pair lift with our female champion skater @ **mila_b**!  Thanks must be given to our photographer @ **_yuurikatsuki** Love you! #liftYuri

  **19k likes**

**View all 3k comments**

**yuri_plisetsky:** KATSUDON!!!!! I WILL TURN YOU INTO BORSCHT! JUST WAIT TILL I FIND YOU!!!

  **emily_plisetskaya:** CUTE!!! \^O^/

  **Yuri_angels:** YURATCHKAAAA!!! <333

 

  Yurio was mad at them for weeks and threw dirty looks at them whenever he had the chance. On the other hand, the hashtag #liftYuri had become a new trend on tumblr and Instagram, but the Russian skater would glare menacingly at anyone that mentioned it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. NHK Trophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NHK Trophy! :DDD

Victor bribed Yakov hard.

 The NHK Trophy was approaching fast without anyone realising and there were only two weeks left. Originally, Yakov wanted to have Lilia accompany Yuuri to Japan, while the rest stayed in Russia to train. But Victor kept insisting that he should go as Yuuri's coach, and all of them wouldn't be having a competition soon, they deserved a nice break, bla bla bla. So finally, Yakov allowed them all to go with Yuuri.

 ' On the bright side,' He grumbled. ' I get to enjoy some peace while you are all away.'

 ' Oh!' Georgi screamed, tears welling up in his eyes again. ' You are having a date with Lilia! Oh, the love! I'm so proud of you Yakov!'

 ' NO!!!' Yakov yelled frantically. ' Don't get the wrong idea!' 

 It was a glorious morning at the airport. They disappeared behind the boarding gates with an impressive crowd of chattering Victuuri fans dressed in Victuuri hoodies sending them off. 

 ( ' No, Yuuri! I didn't plan this sendoff! Phichit most likely did. He designed the hoodies!' ' Right. Phichit designed the hoodies. Now what is this Victuuri hoodie doing in your bag, Vitya?' )

 However, the mob of Victuuri fans were nowhere as terrifying as the Japanese fans crowding at the terminal of the airport. Yuuri knew it when they walked out to find an entire sea of people screaming at him for his signature. 

 Reporters from all kinds of sports channels and journalists from prestigious sports companies were squashed between screaming ice-skating fans, who were reaching and pushing at each other to get the best look at the Japanese ice skating ace. There were also Victuuri fans from the Victuuri fan club, because they donned the same hoodies. 

 The Russian Skate Family began to walk in a tight formation around Yuuri, surrounding him from the rabid group of fans. Fortunately, they spotted Minako, who had promised to drive him to the hotel near the rink where the competition would be held. Sure, they could go back to Hasetsu, but Yuuri decided not to in order to save all the trouble.

 Minako grabbed Yuuri by the shoulder, and they fled the airport to the carpark, where Yuuko were waiting.

 ' Hi Yuuri!' She greeted him warmly. ' Takeshi apologises for not being here, but he has to take care of Axel, Lutz and Loop at home. They'll be watching the live stream with your family at Yutopia of course.'

 The car was a seven seater, so it was just enough to take in all of them. 

  Everyone started to check their phones. Victor phoned Yakov to let him know that they had arrived safely, with Mila occasionally interrupting. Georgi was texting his girlfriend Anastasia. Yurio was most likely texting Otabek. Yuuri turned on his Instagram to find that he was tagged in a photo.

  **minami.kenjiro:** EXCITED TO SKATE AT THE SAME RINK AS MY IDOL!!! @ **_yuurikatsuki** #nhktrophy #yuurikatsuki

  **4k likes**

**View all 134 comments**

**katsudonkatsudon:** It's funny that Minami idolises Yuuri, just as Yuuri idolises Victor! 

  **iceskataaah:** Cute! 

  **sakuranagisa:** Looking forward you and Yuuri's performances! We are excited. :D

 

 He smiled and added a comment.

  **_yuurikatsuki:** Well, I'm excited to skate with you too!

 

 Minutes later, Minami posted a photo of the screen cap of Yuuri's comments, with '!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' for a caption. Yuuri snorted at this.

 At night, they ate dinner at a local ramen joint, because Yurio wanted to try it out.

 ' Vksuno!' Victor said heartily, ' but I still like katsudon the best.'

 ' So good!!!' Yurio chowed down his own portion of noodles.

 Mila laughed, ' Looks like little Yuri likes ramen now.'

 ***

 The skaters had a morning public practice, and it was mostly for the press. Yuuri practiced his jump combinations and the Quad Salchow. He nailed them.

 ' Nice, Yuuri!' Victor shouted happily.

 ' You had better nail the Salchow in the actual competition, Katsudon!' Yurio huffed, slightly proud that he was the one who showed Yuuri the Quad Salchow. 

 Mila and Georgi took photos.  

 He was scheduled to skate third, right after Seung-gil.

 Even though the Russian Skate Family and his good friends were there to support him, he still can't help but feel anxious. 

 What if he flubbed the jumps again? 

 What if he forgot his step sequence?

 And it didn't help calm his nerves when Michele scored a personal best. He'd hate to disappoint Victor and his friends. 

  ' You will be fine!' Mila assured him by patting him on the back after Seung-gil left the ice to go to the Kiss and Cry. It was his turn.

 ' Keep your eyes on me,' Yuuri told Victor, who was standing at the railing with his trademark Makkachin tissue box.

 ' Of course, moya lyubov,' Victor said, kissing Yuuri's ring softly, and instantly, Yuuri felt his worries starting to melt away.

 '  _We have here Yuuri Katsuki representing Japan, skating to the song Divenire. His routine is choreographed by Victor Nikiforov, and his theme this year is "resilience and perseverance.'_

He took his place in the centre of the rink, and when the music started playing overhead, his final bits of anxiety completely melted away. He started swaying to the beautiful melody of the violins and piano, allowing his ballet reflexes to guide him through the entire program. He nearly touched down on his Quad Salchow, but the rest of his jumps were flawless. 

 The performance was over before he could realise it, and he was guided to the Kiss and Cry in just seconds. 

 ' We have Katsuki Yuuri's scores.'

 He clenched at the sushi plushy. 

 The scoreboard blared, and there was a loud round of applause. 

 106.75!!!

 He was the first, for now.

  Victor screamed in delight, and pulled Yuuri into an embrace. Mila, Yurio (slightly reluctantly) and Georgi jumped into the Kiss and Cry for a giant group hug. Reporters started to direct their cameras to film the group hug, but Yuuri was too happy to care about the excited shouts from the reporters and camera shutter sounds.

  At the end of the Short Program, no one managed to surpass Yuuri's score, so he was still the first. Surprisingly, he didn't feel as pressured as he did the time when he was the first in the Cup of China. 

 The Russian Skating Family was worried that he would be anxious, and pestered him endlessly about whether he was fine or if he needed to drink. It took him many times to convince that he was okay. 

 He managed to show up at the Free Skate event the next day in top condition. 

 Minami performed well, seeing that he had qualified for the GPF series for the first time. The young boy was especially ecstatic when Yuuri showed up at the Kiss and Cry to congratulate him for his scores, that he threw his arms around Yuuri. Thank god he disentangled from Yuuri fast, or else Victor could get extremely jealous (Yuuri had too many experiences with a jealous Victor). 

 He skated last, as he ranked first in the Short Program. The music started, and he began to skate. Ketty had done an amazing job. She partnered with a top Japanese singer and a whole team of musicians to create this song 'History Maker'. It had a nice, catchy melody and a positive message about not giving up. 

 He was giddy at the Kiss and Cry and overcome with happiness, Victor kissed him right in front of the cameras, again. Yurio shouted in disgust at the display of affection, but his shouts were drowned by the cheers and applause from the audience. 

 ' There you go, a gold medal,' Yuuri held up his gold medal. ' Are you going to kiss it or not?'

 ' I am so proud of you, moya lyubov!' Victor yelled affectionately, kissing Yuuri's gold medal. 

 ' Since I won,' Yuuri winked. ' I get to do whatever I want, right? So... Vitya, you are doing the dishes and laundry for a month.' 

 ' WHAT?!' Victor protested. 

 ' HA HA HA HA!' Yurio doubled over, laughing madly. ' Serves you right, geezer! Wonderful, Katsudon!'

 Victor pouted, but he gave Yuuri another kiss on the cheek. 

 *snap*

 ' This is too adorable! Ah, how domestic can you two get?' Phichit teared up, holding up his phone to take more photos. He had completely forgotten about the silver medal he got. 

 ' PHICHIT!' 

 ' Sorry, Yuuri! I have a reputation to uphold!' Phichit winked at them. 

 ' Which is...?' Yuuri wasn't amused. 

 ' The CAPTAIN OF THE VICTUURI SHIP, OF COURSE!' Phichit announced proudly, posting the photo he had taken with the hashtag #victuuri. 

 ' I thought I was the Captain of the Victuuri ship!' Victor said, offended. 

 ' You could be the co-captain,' Phichit turned away, already cackling with the 'likes' and growing number of followers he was getting. 

 

 **phichit+chu:** Guess what I found? <333 #victuuri #nhktrophy

  **24k likes**

  **View all 5k comments**

  **** **victuurishipper:** AHHHH! @ **victuuriislifegoalsss**

 **yuri_plisetsky:** This is disgusting. Ew. 

 ** **phichit+chu:**** Stop spreading negativity on my photos!!!! D:< @ ** **yuri_plistesky****  

 

*** 

 Once the gala exhibition of the NHK Trophy was over (Yuuri half-heartedly skated to The King and The Skater, on Phichit's request, and he originally had no idea what to skate anyways), the Russian Skate Family flew back to Russia, in case Yakov yelled at them for being late. 

 Surprisingly, he and Lilia complimented Yuuri on his results. ' Good job, Katsuki, I was pleased with your scores, very pleased,' Yakov said gruffly. 

  ' That was some beautiful moves you pulled,' Lilia sniffed. ' You would have been an excellent prima danseur if you studied under me.' 

 Victor protested quietly, ' Yuuri belongs to ice skating through and through.'

  ' That's enough!' Yakov returned to his angry persona. ' You all had better get onto the rink in five minutes!!! You missed too much training and I want all of you to train hard for the rest of the week!'

 ' VITYA! QUIT FLIRTING WITH JAPANESE YUURI AND GET ON THE RINK NOW!!!'

 ' GEORGI! STOP TRYING TO KISS ANASTASIA AND GET BACK ON THE RINK! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU'VE MANAGED TO GET OVER ANYA! YOU NEED TO PRACTICE!!!'

 ' MILA! STOP TRYING TO LIFT YURA! SERIOUSLY ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO BECOME PAIR ICE DANCERS? I WOULDN'T MIND FILLING IN YOUR APPLICATIONS!'

 ' YURI! PUT DOWN YOUR PHONE AND STOP TEXTING OTABEK ALTIN! IF YOU DON'T, I SHALL CONFISCATE YOUR PHONE. GOOD. THANK YOU.'

 ' DEAR LORD ONLY JAPANESE YUURI IS PERCEPTIVE TO MY INSTRUCTIONS. THANK GOD. NOW VITYAAAAAA!!! STOP IT!'

  The yelling never stopped. Yuuri was almost apologetic for the extra white hairs growing on the poor old coach's head. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be the Rostelecom Cup... ;) Victor VS Yuuri VS Yurio


	5. Grand Prix Finals coming up!

 Skate America and Cup of China whisked past like a whirlwind. Otabek won the Skate Canada (Seung-gil won second and Michele came in third), while Emil won the Cup of China (Georgi placed second and Minami was ecstatic to get bronze).

 The most anticipated event of the season, Rostelecom Cup approached quickly, and everyone was excited about how the event would go.

 Victor was most busy, as he had to refine his program as well as coaching Yuuri. 

  They managed to come up with the most lousy bet yet. Victor and Yuuri would have to change their Instagram usernames to @ **ilovecats** and @ **catsarewonderful** of a week if Yurio won, and Yurio would have to change his username to @ **yurioismyname** if either of them won. Mila hadn't thought of hers yet. 

 The media speculated that the competition would cause a strain on their relationships, because never in the skating world did lovers skate against each other in the same event. But that wasn't the case. 

 The ice dance was the first event on the roster, and Georgi dragged them all to the event, because his 'darling Anastasia' was competing in it. But instead of the ice dancers, Yuuri, Victor and Yurio were the limelights of the events, and reporters interviewed them instead of the actual competitors.

 ' Mr. Nikiforov, what do you feel about the Short Program event later this evening?'

 ' Mr. Katsuki, what do you have to say for the Short Program?'

 ' Mr. Plisetsky, are you confident about your Program? How do you feel about skating against the Living Legend?'

 Yurio swatted all of them away rudely. 

  ***

 ' What a masterful performance!' 

 Yuuri scored a solid 108.5 without having to use the Quad Flip, but he stepped out of his Triple Axel due to nerves. It was a good score, nonetheless.

 Victor had switched out his Quad Toe Loop to his favourite Quad Flip, and landed it perfectly, giving him a 117.4. 

 In the end Yurio placed over Yuuri by around 2 points, ending the Short Program.

  At the end of the program, the Japanese reporter Morooka hurried to the skaters, anxious for their comments towards the Short Program scores.

 He shoved a microphone at Yurio's face and asked, ' The Russian living legend Victor Nikiforov is first for now! What do you think about it?'

 ' I will crush the Free Skate to achieve the gold, of course,' Yurio said peevishly, put on his headphones and walked off haughtily to avoid questions.

  ' Oh, okay, ummm,' He said, turning to Yuuri. ' And we have Japan's Yuuri Katsuki in third. Are you nervous about your current placing?'

 ' Not exactly,' Yuuri managed a smile at the cameras. ' I am confident that I can get a gold medal with my Free Skate.'

 ' I understand you and Victor are engaged,' Morooka said carefully. ' But you two are competing against each other. Has... Er, the competition somehow... Caused any trouble for your relationship?'

 Yuuri laughed, ' No, we are still as close as ever. We bet on things, you know. As the Russian Yuri has said, we are changing our Instagram usernames if we lost.'

 ' Okay,' Morooka blinked, taken back how casually the matter of getting gold was taken.

 ' YUURIIIIIIII!' There was a shout coming from the changing room.

 ' Oh dear, it's about time for the Female Short Program event,' Yuuri glanced at his watch. ' Sorry, I gotta go support my friend, Mila.'

  ' Thank you for your time, Katsuki-san. Best of luck tomorrow,' The Japanese reporter said at last. ' Japanese citizens, remember to cheer for Japan's ace, Katsuki Yuuri!'

***

  In the end, Victor secured his victory with an insanely high Free Skate score. It wasn't enough to break Yuuri's world record yet, but they had a feeling he would be able to do that in the Finals. Yuuri placed below Victor and Yurio got bronze, much to the younger skater's disappointment and irritation, because he had to change his Instagram username.

 This was the final event before the finals, so the finalists were confirmed. 

 Victor.

 Yuuri.

 Yurio.

 Otabek.

 Phichit. 

 Chris.

 Basically the same finalists for last year's GPF, except there was Victor as well.

 ***

  **yurioismyname:** I WILL CRUSH YOU OLD MAN!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!!!

  **19k likes**

**View all 7k comments**

**Sk8tingotaku:** Eh? What is this Yurio?

  **vkusno.vic:** AHHH! I bet this is the nickname for Yuri by Victuuri!

  **Yuri_angels:** YURIO!!! IT IS AN ADORABLE NAME FOR AN AN ADORABLE KITTEN!!!!!!!!!! 

***

 Yurio's name change had caused a complete breakdown in the figure skating fandom and unintentional effect on the Yuri Angels, who started to scream on every fan club page they had about how cute Yurio was. 

 Yurio had to have a complete social media blackout to avoid the many memes and posts about his nickname, so he just tossed away his phone to the bottom of his skate bag and spent hours at the rink to perfect his programs. 

 The competition was real. Victor had to defend his status as World Champion, Yurio was intent on getting his second gold.

 That got Yuuri thinking again, watching Victor nailing his Quad Flip and Yurio landing his Quad Loop at last. There was no way he could win with just the Quad Flip and the Lutz (still slightly wobbly on that landing)... Victor now had five types of Quads under his belt and Yurio would always get more points for doing his jumps with one arm raised. 

 At the moment, Yuuri only had four Quads down. The Toe Loop, the Salchow, the Lutz and the Flip. 

 Surely, he could try the Loop, but it would be too late and risky to get it down before the Finals. 

 Hmm...

 What about the Quad Axel then?

 He had been secretly practicing the Quad Axel on his own up to the NHK Trophy, until Victor found out and they had a serious argument about practicing Quads without a supervisor, so Yuuri hadn't tried it ever since. But he did nail it once before that... So why not? 

 But he wanted to keep it a surprise from Victor... 

 He caught sight of Yakov shouting at Mila for fooling around, and a glorious stroke of inspiration dawned on him.

 Hmm... 

 Yakov definitely fell under the category of supervisors. Right? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Quad axel thing references to my other one-shot 'Quad Axel, the horror!' :P
> 
> Grand Prix Final coming up next!!!


	6. #blessphichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #blessphichit
> 
> #yakovneedsabreak

 Yuuri couldn't believe his third year in the Grand Prix series was coming to an end soon.

 The Russian Skate Family boarded the plane to Marseille a week before the actual competition to get used to the rink and for sightseeing to calm their nerves down. Yakov stayed at the hotel, because according to him, 'the very sight of all three of them bickering together made him faint'. Georgi had a date with his girlfriend, and Mila was going to hang out with Sala and Michele. 

 Victor was the only one who was fluent in French amongst them, so he did most of the talking and ordering of food. They also got a glimpse of a part of his French fan base. It was horrifying. 

 ' _Victor!!!!!! Bonne chance!!!!!'_

 _' Merci beaucoup!'_ Victor winked at his fans, after they were 'assaulted' by another mob of fans at the convenience store. 

 ' PUT ON YOUR SUNGLASSES OLD MAN!!!' Yurio screeched angrily. ' WE HAVE BEEN CORNERED BY FANS FOR THREE TIMES ALREADY, PEOPLE, THREE TIMES!!! CAN I ACTUALLY ENJOY THIS CITY WITHOUT BEING CHASED BY FANS?'

  ' Oh?' Victor said, not even protesting once when Yuuri handed him sunglasses. ' As far as I recall, we have been cornered twice by Yuri's Angels this morning. Go on, kitty, put on your sunglasses too.'

 ' GRRR Fine!' Yurio spat. ' You too, Katsudon! Don't act like you aren't part of this! There were some Victuuri fans this morning at the cafe! I spotted them, wearing those hoodies!'

 Yuuri relented, and put on his sunglasses as well. 

 ( The sunglasses didn't work. They got cornered for five more times until they returned to the hotel.)

 

  **v_nikiforov:** Sunglasses trio! Smile more, Yurio! D: #gpf #angryson

**24k likes**

**View all 11k comments**

**Yuri_angels:** KYAAA *//♡//* 

  **yuri_plisetsky:** I AM NOT YOUR SON AND MY NAME IS NOT YURIO!!!

  **skatefam:** Omg my comment is under Yuri Plisetsky! :OOO

 

   ***

  The Short Program started off with interviews. And it seemed like the reporters were showering the three of them with most attention again. 

 Fortunately, Mila came to the rescue and fished them away from the screaming crowd of reporters. ' Thought I would catch you three here,' She said, pushing them away. ' Yakov was asking for you. Prep talk, before the Finals.'

 The prep talk turned out to be a lecture about not staying outside for too long in the evening, because bla bla bla they needed energy for tomorrow's Free Skate and bla bla bla. 

 Phichit was the first to skate. Yuuri gave his best friend a warm hug for encouragement, and watched as Phichit danced away on the ice. He surpassed his personal best again, and Ciao Ciao was really pleased.

 Chris... Ahem! Skated to really erotic songs again. Not much of a surprise, really. But Yuuri felt like he wanted to barf up his lunch.

 Otabek was good. Really good. 

 Yurio kicked bucket with his hellish program, and it wasn't enough to break his previous world record, but he still got 113.49.

 Yuuri skated a clean program with no mistakes (no, he hadn't tried his Quad Axel yet), and got 112.56. So close. So close.

 Victor effortlessly breezed through his Short Program, and got 115.73. The first ranker kept bemoaning about how he wasn't able to break the world record, and Yurio resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

 At this rate, most of the audiences were very sure that the three would claim the podium (well, the remaining can fight for the fourth).

 Morooka interviewed them after the Short Program, ' Well, Katsuki-san, you are in the third place for the time being. What do you have to say about this?'

 ' I'm confident about my FS,' Yuuri said, as that was the standard answer. ' Victor might still be able to kiss my gold medal.'

  ' Wonderful, that's the spirit,' Morooka said, relieved. ' Viewers in Japan, please continue to support our ace. Here we have Mr. Victor Nikiforov, in the first place. How do you feel?'

 ' Great! Though somewhat miffed because I wasn't able to break the world record for Short Program,' He answer truthfully, and Yurio made a fist at him. ' Looking forward to tomorrow's Free Skate!' 

 ' I will crush them,' Yurio snarled.

 Morooka was seemingly pleased with the drama in between Victor and Yurio, and said dramatically to the camera, ' Tomorrow, we will have the Men's Single Free Skate. Tune in to see for yourself who will be the champion of this year.'

***

 It was finally time for the Men's Singles Free Skate. Yuuri was going to skate after Phichit. He listened for History Maker for the final time through his earphones, and plugged the earbuds out when he was summoned to the rink. Phichit was at the end of his program, and skated to the entrance of the rink.

 ' Good luck, Yuuri!' He grinned at his best friend, and went over to receive his scores.

 Victor was at the side of the rink too, cheering on his fiancé. ' Let's see if I can kiss your gold medal,' He joked. 

 ' You most probably can,' Yuuri smirked, and skated to the centre. 

 '  _We have Katsuki Yuuri of Japan, skating to original piece History Maker. His program is choreographed by Victor Nikiforov. He has four Quads of four different types planned.'_

Hah. Five, in fact.

_Can you hear my heartbeat?_

_Tired of feeling never enough_

_'_ First Quad, the Quad Toe Loop, Triple Toe Loop combination. Beautiful!'

   _I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true._

 _'_ Triple Axel, nice height.'

  _There'll be no more darkness if you believe in_

_yourself you are unstoppable._

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,  
_

_you set my heart on fire_

_'_ Quad Salchow, Triple Flip.'

  _Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_

_We were born to make history_

_We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around_

_Yes, we were born to make history_

_'_ Quad Flip! Beautiful! He has done it again!'

  _Can you hear my heartbeat?_

_I've got a feeling it's never too late_

_I close my eyes and see myself how my dreams will come true_

 ' Here's one of his favourites. Triple axel, single loop, triple salchow! Yes he did it!'  
  
 _There'll be no more darkness_

_when you believe in_

_yourself you are unstoppable_

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,_

_you set my heart on fire_

 ' Quad Lutz! He made it! He landed all his Quads! Here we have the step sequence.'  
  
 _Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_

_We were born to make history_

_We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around_

_Yes, we were born to make history_

 ' Final jump, he has the Triple Axel planned.'

  Nope. Not going to happen.

 He envisioned Yakov's pissed off face and Victor's look of astonishment, and took off. One. Two. Three. Four. Four and a half. Landing. YES!!!

 He made it! The Quad Axel, he landed it! He almost stepped out of his combination spin in excitement. The stadium roared in confusion and surprise. 

  ' Quad Axel?! He switched out the Triple Axel for a Quad Axel. Boys, that's history making. Here we have, the first ratified Quad Axel in front of us! Five Quads in one program!'

 He ended his program, and giddily skated towards Victor and Yurio, who were still gaping at him. Yakov was at their side, looking rather pleased. 

 ' So, the Kiss and Cry?' Yuuri asked innocently, nodding at the direction of the Kiss and Cry.' Or are we staying on the ice forever?'

 ' But... How? Yuuri, don't tell me you have been practicing the Quad Axel without a supervisor again,' Victors said crossly. ' We have talked about it before, and you know-'

 ' I have a supervisor,' Yuuri said.

 ' Oh?'

 ' Yakov!' Yuuri pointed at the Russian coach.

  ' YAKOV?!' Victor repeated incredulously. ' Our Yakov?!'

 ' No, the Japanese Yakov. Yes, our Yakov,' Yuuri said, cracking his knuckles while waiting for his score. 

 '  _We have Katsuki Yuuri's scores. 226.87!!! He has done it again! He has surpassed his own world record with a history making Quad Axel!'_

Victor screamed in joy, throwing his arms around Yuuri and squashing him. 

 ' Vitya, you should get ready for your own program,' Yakov poked at Victor, who was clinging to Yuuri like a koala, unable to let go. ' VITYA!!!!!!!!'

  Meanwhile on the ice, Yurio skated. ' DAVAI!' They shouted.

 Yurio landed all four of his Quads beautifully with both arms raised in all of them. He got a 212.56.

 Finally, Victor skated out onto the ice, performed at his best with his four clean Quads, but ultimately, he got 220.51. Which meant...

 ' YUURIIIII YOU GOT THE GOLD!!!!!!!!!' Phichit popped out of nowhere, strangling his best friend in a bone crushing hug. Victor was almost blinded by tears as he whizzed past Yakov and Yurio, seizing Yuuri as well. Yurio was somehow included into the hug.

 Mila literally jumped down from the stands with Georgi behind her, ' Count me in!!!'

 In the centre of the hug, Yuuri, who was squashed and slightly pink in the face, tried to hide his face from the camera, because every camera and recorder in the stadium were trained on him. 

 ' WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!' Victor sang out, seemingly unfazed that he was getting silver. ' WE WILL GET MARRIED!!!'

  ' YASSSSSSS!!!!' Phichit screamed, taking a live video of said moment. ' Victuuri shippers! Can you hear that? Victuuri is sailing fast! WE ARE GETTING A VICTUURI WEDDING! WHOOHOOO! BEST SEASON EVER!!!'

 Yurio growled, he was nearly hit by Mila's elbow at one point.

  At the medal ceremony, Yuuri, still dazed, stood at the middle with his golden medal. He never believed he could go so far. Sochi Grand Prix Finals felt like a long time ago. From sixth place to second place to first place? He had thought it was impossible, but he did it.

 Victor completely forgot about his silver medal, and was so intent on kissing Yuuri's medal. Yuuri allowed him of course, and Yurio, sulkily wearing his bronze medal, screamed 'GROSS' at both of them.

 Georgi and Mila (who was supposed to be getting ready for her own Free Skate) bawled, and even Yakov (of all people) seemed a bit teary-eyed. Phichit hopped about excitedly, taking photos and videos to show his fan club members, ' MY PRECIOUS!'

 When Victor kissed Yuuri right in front of the reporters, it was like a firework had exploded above the rink. 

 ' Well,' Mila grinned from ear to ear. ' We have the banquet to look forward to.'

 Chris winked, ' I have the pole ready.'

 ' Oh lord, not the pole again!!!' Yakov groaned. ' I'm going back to the hotel to sleep.'

  Hours later at the banquet, photos of Yuuri (sober, much to everyone's disappointment) dancing with Victor were uploaded onto Phichit's Instagram.

 

 **phichit+chu:** Yes we were born to ship Victuuri! #victuuri #married #gpf #blessed Hang on! More photos to come. 

  **26k likes**

**View all 17k comments**

**victuuri_fanclub:** My crops are watered, my skin is clear, my children are fed and ships are sailing. Thank you so much, Captain Phichit! You will be blessed by the entire fan club. #blessphichit

  **mila_b:** I am crying. I am crying. I am crying. #blessphichit 

  **skating_nerd:** THIS IS WHAT I WANTED! THANK YOU!!!!!! MAY PHICHIT BE BLESSED FOR CATERING TO THE FANCLUB'S NEEDS. #blessphichit

 

 The hashtags #Victuuri and #blessphichit had never been more alive. 

 Oh. Do not forget about the trending #yakovneedsabreak

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! This is the end of the series. :PPP 
> 
> Feel free to check out my other YOI fics lol. :D Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :DDD


End file.
